Arching Light: Three Wolf Moon
by Mana Tatsumiya
Summary: An outtake from the Arching Light universe. Billy Black muses on his boy, destiny, and the three wolf moon.


Arching Light: Three Wolf Moon

by Mana Tatsumiya

A/N: For Artistia , as usual. This story takes place in La Push shortly after the events of Chapter 5 of my main story, Arching Light: Electricity. I will be posting this as a separate story because while technically it is a part of the main story the events of this tale are not known to our main characters (Bella and Kate largely) at this particular point in time. On with the story. Events of this story will directly affect the larger tale in the future, so it's my suggestion that you keep that in mind. :)

–

Jacob, my son.

Those words—those three words that had meant everything to me once upon a time were the only words I could think.

Marrying Sarah had been one of the wisest things I ever did—my father had agreed with me on that. When Rachel and Rebecca, our beautiful twin girls were born my happiness doubled. But it was when Sarah told me she was pregnant for a third time—despite the fact that we had doubted it would be possible anymore, given the fact that my diabetes was getting worse and Sarah was having a hard time concieving—that made me the true happiest man alive, especially when we found out my secret hope was going to become reality.

A boy.

Someone to teach the old legends—someone to lead the tribe when I was gone. With that elation came a desperate, haunting fear—I didn't want him to face the burden in his blood. Some would call it the _honor of the wolf_. I wanted it once upon a time—it seems like centuries ago, now, but that longing stopped when my children were born. I wasn't a praying man, but I prayed the day Jacob was born. I prayed that my son would never come across the Cold Ones. I prayed he would never have to be the Alpha like my grandfather, his great grandfather was. Ephiram Black. The Alpha, descendant of Taha Aki.

Our ancestor, our forefather. The one I loved and hated with equal intensity for what my son could become.

–

Night fell when Sarah died.

It was all consuming, a tsunami of shock and horror. Charlie Swan, white faced, was at my door, and my world shattered. My girls left, their grief and the memories too much to bear. But I had my boy, my Jacob. Without him, I would have nothing at all. It was the two of us against the world, especially with my disease getting worse. I ended up in a wheelchair.

Jake didn't care. He and I remained father and son, and he idolized me.

Quite frankly I didn't feel I was worth the fuss, but I would do anything for my boy. He was my only son, after all.

I watched as my boy grew closer to Charlie's daughter, freshly arrived from Phoenix. I was happy for him. She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, at least until I saw the company she was keeping.

_Cullens._

Cold ones. Our tribe's bane and enemy—and yet, there was a treaty. We would uphold it. We would not be the ones to break years of peace. The leeches would have to do that. They would be the Oathbreakers, not us. This I knew. All leeches are the same. Monsters in human guise. So it would happen.

It was just a question of when.

–

The Cullen boy left, but not before their kind left two gifts to remember them by. My son, my boy—he's a Protector now. Not Alpha, not yet, but he will be. It's in his blood.

The leech left Bella, and she was broken. I know my boy can help her. That's in his blood too.

–

My boy has been gone for several days now. Jacob—I warned him about Bella Swan. She's no good for him—she's never been good for him, not really. She has never chosen him, but he has always chosen her. I have watched as my boy became more fixated on Bella Swan, especially after he phased. He did not imprint—at least I don't think he did, but he still wants her with everything in him. Sam was worried, but I know Jacob will do the right thing. He's a good boy, and he's got the best parts of Sarah and me in him.

Everything will be fine. Jacob will be home soon.

–

Collin's white face told me something was wrong before he said a word.

I shook my head, groggy from sitting in the same position all night, dozing off while waiting for my boy.

"Collin, are they back?"

After a moment, still pale, he shook his head.

"No sir, they're not. You need to call a council meeting immediately."

I stared into his face, not believing what I was seeing there.

"Damn it Collin, tell me. Where is Jacob? Where is my boy?"

Collin closed his eyes.

–

We spoke to the council—Collin and Brady were there, Brady acting as Alpha since he had phased just a day before Collin. I don't really remember much of the meeting.

All I could focus on were the things Collin had told me about the last minutes of my boy.

Jacob had become so twisted, so deep into his focus, his love, his obsession for Bella Swan that nothing else mattered, and his blood rose to the call. He was born to be Alpha, and though he hadn't taken the title there were still things in his blood that gave him power.

He used it. Used it to warp their minds to his own thinking.

But my boy wasn't thinking straight, you see. All because of Bella Swan.

I called Rachel and Rebecca earlier. Rebecca can't make it back—something about that samoan surfer of hers being sick. But Rachel is coming home. She doesn't know about Jacob yet, but she will. I have to tell her about my boy.

–

Rachel stared into the distance, her eyes focused on some fixed point, as I told her about what happened to Jacob. About the magic in her blood. About her destiny.

She had been exposed just by coming to La Push. It was only a matter of time. The pack would have their Alpha again, and I would do right by my boy.

–

Just as she set foot in the door, she exploded.

Mahogany fur and green eyes set into a lithe, focused face. A long snout. A smooth, powerful four legged body.

Collin and Brady submitted to their new Alpha without problems.

It's a three wolf moon in La Push now, and any leeches would have to be on the lookout.


End file.
